stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeffery Higdon
Jeffery Earl Higdon (Born May 4, 2335, stardate 12337.43, Winneford (Rockford), Illinois) is a Starfleet admiral who commands Starbase Rockford, located directly on the border between the Federation and the Cha'ouw Empire. Despite his protests for the assignment, Higdon was chosen by a recommendation by the Cha'ouwian Imperial General Staff, Starfleet Intellegence Chief Admiral R.J. Lacarno and approved by the Federation Council. His command is one of a half-dozen that reports directly to the Federation President as well as the Khon of the Cha'ouw Empire. He commanded the [[USS Shiloh (NCC-74683)|USS Shiloh (NCC-74683)]] from 2374 to 2377 before taking command of Starbase Rockford. Early years Higdon was the oldest of six children of a Starfleet engineering chief and a Starfleet nurse. He had a fairly normal childhood despite being a "Starfleet brat". At the age of eight, Jeffery was involved in a transporter malfunction while being transported to the USS Gettysburg from Spacedock (his father was being transferred to a starbase and his family was moving with him) that he decided that he wanted to become a starship commander. When his father finally retired, the family returned to the mother's home town of Winneford. Consistently placing in the top ten of his classes, he graduated from high school in Winneford in 2353 and was accepted into Starfleet Academy. Entering Starfleet Academy On stardate 31579.41 Higdon entered Starfleet Academy's pre-entrance camp, where he excelled. He entered Starfleet Academy at the San Francisco campus the following fall. For some reason during his plebe year he was not hazed or picked on by any upper classmen. When he became an upper classman Higdon refused to participate in the traditional hazings despite being urged by several fellow upper classmen. First Academy cadet cruise and the Kennedy Higdon was the lone first-year cadet chosen to participate in the annual Academy cruise aboard the USS John F. Kennedy. When the Kennedy returned early from the cruise, the starship and its crew, including cadets, put under quarantine for two weeks. An unspecified event had happened during the cruise which was classified by Starfleet Command as "TOP SECRET". However the entire complement were given special commendations and two were even given the Federation Medal of Valor, one being Higdon. He was also given a special commission in Starfleet as a lieutenant junior grade and although he continued with his studies as a cadet he was given added responsibilities as an instructor in Federation history. Academy classmates During his first year he became roommates with Charles "Kijo" Smith and Eric "K'Cire" Miller, two human-appearing aliens from the Cha'ouw Empire. They would not share their heritage until the three were sent to the Cha'ouw homeworld in their last year at the Academy. He developed friendships with William Riker whom he called by the name "Bill" and Kathryn Janeway, who were cadets while Higdon attended the Academy. He also knew Ben Sisko, who joined Higdon as a roommate in his last year at the Academy. Between his second and third years at the Academy, Higdon was assigned to a two-month stay at the Starfleet installation near Bitburg, Germany, where he served as a transporter technician. The Borilian pirate incident After his third year at the Academy, Higdon, along with cadets Smith and Miller, were chosen to participate in the annual Academy cruise, this time aboard the . Toward the end of the cruise, the Ambassador was cruising through Sector 021, also known as the Illinois sector, when the ship was attacked by pirates claiming to come from Borilia. When the attack occurred most of the senior bridge members were off duty, leaving junior staff, including cadets Smith and Miller, with Lieutenant Higdon in the command chair. Higdon, using his limited experience, employed the Q'Seq Maneuver (named after a Klingon general) to defeat the Borilian pirates in a single move. For his actions, Higdon was awarded the Christopher Pike Medal of Valor while the rest of the bridge crew, including Smith and Miller, were awarded the Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry. Visit to Cha'ouw and rescue mission Because of the proximity of the Cha'ouw Empire to the above action, the Cha'ouw government requested that the persons taking part in the incident come to the Cha'ouw homeworld to be honored. During the mid-term break, Higdon, Miller and Smith were transported to the Cha'ouw homeworld and were honored. During this visit Higdon learned Smith and Miller's true lineage as the son of the Emperor and a family relative, respectively. Higdon stayed as an honored guest of the Imperial Family when it was learned that Her Imperial Majesty, the Imperial Epetai or Empress (Smith's mother) had been kidnapped by renegade Klingons while she visited. Immediately the three cadets headed out to rescue the Epetai. Higdon was surgically altered to look like a Klingon with the name of Higden of the House K'HIg'Den and helped Kijo and K'Cire in rescuing Her Majesty. During the rescue Higdon was personally responsible for the capture of a Klingon Bird of Prey. While the records were sealed by agreement, the commendation he received from the Emperor became part of his permanent record. Part of the notation stated: "During the time Lieutenant Higdon was on Cha'ouw, he participated in a rescue mission of a member of the Cha'ouw Royal House. It was later revealed to be Her Imperial Majesty, The Empress of the Cha'ouw Empire. Because of this personal sacrifice, heroism and honor done on behalf of the Cha'ouw Imperial House, additional special honors were given to Lieutenant Higdon which included the creation of a Special Imperial House in the name of K'HIg'Den (the name Higdon used during the mission to rescue Her Imperial Majesty), a seat in the Cha'ouw Imperial Senate set aside for him or his representative and special recognition by the Cha'ouw government due to his special relationship with the Cha'ouw Imperial Family and the Imperial Crown Prince, which was revealed to be His Imperial Highness, Crown Prince Kijo." It was later revealed that the renegade Bird of Prey captured by Higdon which was turned over to the Cha'ouw military, would be bestowed on Higdon as a gift of the Cha'ouw Empire by Imperial Decree. Higdon refused this gift on the grounds that he was only doing his duty as a Starfleet officer and due to his friendship with Kijo. This was the very Bird of Prey later designated to the House K'HIg'Den by His Imperial Majesty, with all the proper Klingon and Cha'ouwian upgrades and sent to then-Admiral Higdon as his Cha'ouwian flagship during his stay as commander of Starbase Rockford. Graduation from Starfleet Academy Higdon graduated in the Top Ten during his Academy graduation. He immediately applied for and was accepted into Command College, where he learned some valuable tactical and organizational instructions which would play in. Between graduation from the Academy and reporting to Command College Higdon took part of his down time on the Cha'ouw homeworld, learning the ways of the Cha'ouw and the inticate world of the Klingon Empire, when he visited Qo'noS for the first time. He started a collection of knives and weapons from various cultures when he was given a bat'leth by the Cha'ouwian Emperor. Command College and Kobayashi Maru When Higdon reported to Command College, he felt inadequate for the experience until he met the former commandant of the Command College, Captain Hikaru Sulu, who visited quite frequently. Higdon eventually was given the position of squad leader and was one of the first to undergo the famed ''Kobayashi Maru'' scenario where he surprised all by earning a special commendation. The reasons for the special commendation, deemed Top Secret for fifteen years, were revealed to the Federation Council during his confirmation as commander of Starbase Rockford. Part of the testimony: "This commendation stems from actions taken in simulator tests, including the famed Kobayashi Maru scenario. Lieutenant Higdon is only the fourth officer in Starfleet history to beat the no-win scenario, the only Command College officer to do it without changing some of the conditions of the test. Lieutenant Higdon also is one of only two officers to do it on the first try and subsequent check-up tries that were instituted by his instructors." Early career Graduating at the top of his class from Command College, Higdon was given a choice to go to a starbase to be the aide of an admiral or conn officer of the . He chose the Yorktown and with it a promotion to full lieutenant. He won many commendations and awards while on the Yorktown and later underwent his Bridge Officer Certification and passing with flying colors, was made second officer of the Yorktown by 2364. During his time on the Yorktown, Higdon was awarded his first Federation Medal of Honor, his second Pike Medal and the Distinguished Service Medal. In 2365, Higdon was transferred to the where he became Ops officer as well as second officer. In 2366 he was transferred to the as first officer and promoted to Lieutenant Commander. Before reporting to the Montgomery Higdon took and passed the Command Officer Certification tests at Starfleet Headquarters. Higdon was promoted to Commander after the Battle of Wolf 359. Battle of Wolf 359 Higdon and the Montgomery was part of the task force that intercepted the Borg cube at Wolf 359. The captain was killed when the attack happened and Higdon took command. The Montgomery received its fatal blow and Higdon ordered to abandon ship. The Borg ignored the escape pods as it destroyed the rest of the fleet and continued on to Sector 001 where it was finally stopped by the ''Enterprise-D''. Higdon was awarded a Silver Star for his heroism and finally received promotion to full Commander. Cha'ouwian intrigue and Starfleet Academy While awaiting a new assignment it was found that Lieutenants Charles "Kijo" Smith and Eric "K'Cire" Miller were implicated with the theft of top-secret Starfleet security plans. Successful in their theft, Kijo and K'Cire escaped to the Cha'ouw Empire. Months later the Enterprise-D exposed the exsistence of an illegal phase cloaking device recovered on board the , in violation of the Treaty of Algeron between the Federation and the Romulans ( ). Because of Higdon's close friendship to the Cha'ouwian officers, Higdon was implicated by association with the theft. While awaiting his new assignment Higdon was given a position as an instructor of Federation history at Starfleet Academy while the investigation was undertaken. When it becomes clear Higdon had nothing to do with the theft Starfleet ordered him to his next assignment, the [[USS Alacrity (NCC-1881)|USS Alacrity (NCC-1881)]], an ''Avenger''-class starship. During his time at the Academy, Higdon came up with what was dubbed the Universal Theorem of Time, for which he was awarded the T-Zeti Medal and the Nobel Prize in Astrophysics. Only part of the theorem was released as the critical part was labeled "ultra top secret". This theory was later used in vessels as a practical formula for Federation time vessels as far as beyond the 30th century. Meanwhile the Cha'ouw and the Federation came to an understanding and started a joint operation to develop a better phase cloak in Cha'ouw space. Kijo and K'Cire were cleared of the theft and restored to Starfleet. They both resigned and were subsequently reassigned as Starfleet reservists. The friendship between the three friends became strained as Higdon refused to visit the Cha'ouwian homeworld for many years. Runabout Shiloh (NCC-1881/04) Higdon and his wife, Lieutenant Commander Karen Higdon, were assigned to a new research project using the new runabouts. Higdon was given command of the [[USS J.D. Putnam|Runabout Shiloh]], attached to the USS Alacrity, which was fitted with scientific and defensive equipment to assist Starfleet in their limited exploration missions. Once the Shiloh left the Alacrity it did not return for a year until Higdon was ordered back to Earth, with the runabout, to take command of his first starship. Six months into the Shiloh's mission, Higdon and the crew responded to a distress call from a Cha'ouwian vessel which had crash-landed on a nearby planet. When Higdon arrived he found his old friend Kijo and that his ship was attacked by some Klingon renegades who intended to kill the Crown Prince. The crew and the surviving Cha'ouwians fought off the renegades as the Federation starship ''Enterprise'' came to the rescue. The rift between the two friends (and later K'Cire) was mended. USS Shiloh One year to the day after recieving his new command, Commander Higdon and the shuttle Shiloh were recalled to Earth to oversee the refit of a new starship. Higdon was given command of the vessel, which was named Shiloh. All his shuttle crew were placed aboard the new ship. On 26 March 2374, the [[USS Shiloh (NCC-74683)|USS Shiloh (NCC-74683)]] was christened and commissioned. Shortly after the christening the Shiloh departed for a two-week shakedown. Upon its return, Shiloh landed at Shiloh National Park to take part in the 435th anniversary of the Battle of Shiloh. (Star Trek: Black Hawk: "End of the Shakedown") Commission of Destruction of USS Shiloh Shortly after the destruction of the Shiloh, a standard commission of review was initiated jointly between the Office of the Judge Advocate General and Starfleet Engineering. The main goals of the commission was two fold, first to establish the conditions and reasons for the destruction of the Shiloh. The second was to assess responsibility and to recommend court martial proceedings, if any. The commission was lead by one time Chief of Starfleet Engineering, Admiral Alex Rosenweig. Other members included Cha'ouwian Admiral Kijo, Starfleet Admiral Roger DeVack and Sorel of the Vulcan Science Academy. The commission found that the Shiloh was designed with a flawed Alpha Emergency Ejection System that did not funtion when a Quantum Filliment hit and was lodged in the TransWarp Core. Resonsibility was placed on the design crew of the Intrepid III Class. The officers and crew of the USS Shiloh, including Captain Higdon and Chief Engineer Baker, were cleared of all responsibility and recommended to be returned to duty. Baker was assigned to the new Black Hawk Class project and Higdon, recommended for command of another starship, was instead assigned to the Diplomatic Corps. The findings by the commission were deemed "Top Secret". Relations with the Cha'ouw Although debated by some within the diplomatic circles, Admiral Higdon is consider the fore most expert on the Chal, due to his close relations with the Cha'ouw Governement and the Imperial Family. He is not above coming the the defense of the Cha'ouw when it is the right thing to do and in the same tone, he takes his oath as a Starfleet officer very seriously. In his dealing with the Cha'ouw, Higdon is usually left to his own devices in his dealing with the Cha'ouw governement or its military. This is due also to the fact Higdon's "House" holds an Imperial seat in the senate, which gives Higdon some political clout in the Empire. However Higdon fills this seat with either one of his house representitives or, when he is available, Commander K'Jo'K, the Family Protector. Possible connections to Section 31 During the debate on Higdon's appointment as commander of Starbase Rockford, an alegation (off the floor) was made that Higdon was a member of the covert organization, Section 31. However Admiral Lacarno, Chief of Intellegance, Starfleet, confronted those involved and quashed the rumor by assuring that Higdon was one of his prime operatives in the past. What Lacarno knew that the others did not was Higdon was a member of the counter-covert operation unit, known only to a few, called ''Black Pearl'', which main objective is to "watch the watchers", another words, Section 31. Special notes More coming... Higdon, Jeffery Higdon, Jeffery Higdon, Jeffery Higdon, Jeffery